


Yandere Simulator: One Shots

by psythewriter



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rumors, Self-Sacrifice, Stabbing, There aren't enough of these, just suggest a ship, there are gonna be crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taro has lived a completely normal life, but one encounter will change everything...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. About

Okay so I really like YanSim as you may be able to see by another story I have(shameless self-advertising) and I really like YanSim one shots so I thought that I'd write some. If you'd like to suggest a ship feel free to do so. It can be a well-known shipping or a crackship. If you even want to randomly name two characters in the comments, I will do my best to write a one shot for them. Request as many as you like, but if I do get overwhelmed I might stop taking requests. My only rule is no crossovers, sorry!

Stuff in bold is **high priority**. Please be patient! I apologize if I'm taking a long time to fulfill your request but I don't have the best writing schedule and it's easiest for me to write my own ships in between completing requests. Thank you and I hope you enjoy what I write!

Plan To Write:  
~Kokona Haruka/Saki Miyu  
~Yui Rio/Budo Masuta  
~Budo Masuto/Asu Rito  
~Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta  
~Budo Masuta/Oka Ruto  
~Ayano Aishi/Info-chan  
~Oka Ruto/Taro Yamada  
~Megami Saiko/Taro Yamada  
~Ayano Aishi/Taro Yamada(I realize I've done one of these, but I've got a better idea for it.)  
~Midori Gurin/Phantom Girl  
~Oka Ruto/Osoro Shidesu  
 **~Kokona Haruka/Kokuma Jutsu**  
~Ayano Aishi/Budo Masuta  
~Juku Ren/Mina Rai  
~Riku Soma/Kokona Haruka  
 **~Kokona Haruka/Ayano Aishi**  
~Juku Ren/Sho Kunin  
Requests:  
 **~Ayano Aishi/Osana Najimi for Emilyemma99/(-.-/)**  
~Midori Gurin/Yandere Dev for Rose125  
~Osana Najimi/Info-chan for Yandere_Rock  
~Kokona, Ayano, and Osana/Taro Yamada for cuttlefish_Culler  
~Midori Gurin/Mai Waifu for Mystic_Diamond  
~Oka Ruto/Inkyu Basu for Alliesunluckycat  
~Oka Ruto/Sakyu Basu for Alliesunluckycat  
~Ayano Aishi/Osoro Shidesu for Anonymous  
~Haruto Yuto/Yui Rio for HakaiEve


	2. Ayano/Taro | Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro has lived a completely normal life, but one encounter will change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first one-shot so it's not the best, but hopefully as time progresses I'll improve. Thank you for reading!

Taro Yamada was a completely normal teenage boy going to a completely normal high school in a completely normal neighborhood. He had a standard amount of friends. He did well in his classes, just like most of the students. He was a genuinely kind-hearted person. Even his parents were normal. Taro Yamada's life was totally and utterly boring, until he met her. He didn't realize it then, but she would change his life forever.

 

As he rushed out of his house, he bumped into a girl speeding off to school with a piece of toast in her mouth, sending both of them off their feet. He shot back up, immediately walking toward her to help her back up.

 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!"

 

After she brushed herself off, she got up on her own and looked over at Taro and froze. The boy could see her eyes light up. Strange? Taro didn't think much of it, though. She stated that it was okay and the two separately made their way to school.

 

It certainly was a strange moment, but he didn’t think it would matter much. 

 

He was wrong

 

Everything was mostly normal throughout the week. Taro’s longtime friend, Osana Najimi was treating him to some kind of “date” each day, for some reason. He knew it wasn’t a date, they were just hanging out with each other. Nothing more. She’d asked him to Cherry Blossom Tree behind the school once they were out for the day. She didn’t show up though. He figured she was busy and couldn’t make it so he went home. It all seemed okay. That feeling was replaced with horror when his mom told him she got a call from the school later that day.

 

Osana had been drowned.

 

Countless questions crossed his mind, none of which he could answer. The worst of them being ‘Why?’ Osana may have been rude sometimes, but she wasn’t a bad person. Even though she was dead, he kept moving forward. It was what Osana would’ve wanted. On Monday, he greeted another friend of his who had left for a cooking camp in Northern Tokyo. Amai Odayaka, the president of the Cooking Club, was one of the kindest and sweetest girls Taro had ever known. By Wednesday, they had caught up with each other and Chori taught Taro how to make a delicious chocolate truffle. Mina Rai went missing the same day.

 

By Friday, Amai and Taro were as close as you can get. Amai planned to ask Taro to meet him by the Cherry Tree at lunch, but she never got the chance. When Mina finally showed up at the school gates, Amai ran down to greet her. Then Mina thrusted a box cutter into her neck, right before she ended her own life by stabbing herself in the head with the same tool. Taro’s eyes widened as he watched the scene unfolding right before him, frozen with shock and fear. 

 

This eventually developed into a pattern. A girl returning to school and befriending Taro only to leave him. The Drama Club President got Taro to shine her shoes while she ate her high quality bento only to find out it was poisoned. Taro almost beat the Swim Team Captain in a swim race, but the next day her heart was won over by Budo Masuta and she didn’t speak to him after that. He and Oka Ruto, the Occult Club President, came close to summoning a demon, but she kicked him out of the club via text later that day. He saw Aishi and her hanging out at a cafe. They both glanced his way, but quickly refocused on each other. The Substitute Nurse had become close with the teen as she helped him overcome his sickness, but on Friday she simply...vanished. The same thing happened to the Substitute Teacher the following week. Taro had also started an unlikely friendship with the Delinquent Leader. She was easy to talk too, and once you got to know her, she was really sweet. But, maybe Taro didn’t really know her. Musume Ronshaku had been killed and the murder weapon had the delinquent’s fingerprints on it. Taro wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t deny facts. Then…

 

...his sister came back from a trip to their grandmother’s. She craved his attention and made him focus completely on her. On Thursday, she...her corpse was found next to the incinerator. Apparently, she’d committed suicide. He didn’t even realize the Student Council President had burned to death days after. He kept going. It’s what they would’ve wanted. Even though he was merely an empty shell now, he kept going.

 

One month later, Taro found a note in his locker.

 

_Meet me under the Cherry Tree after school. See you there._

 

He figured there wouldn’t be any harm in going. Then he remembered that almost everyone he was close to had died. Would the same happen here? Would this innocent life be lost? Because of him? No. That’s insane. He should. Maybe this person can help him. 

 

Taro arrived at the tree to find a girl with black hair and black eyes standing before him. She smiled gently at him, which somehow made him feel slightly uneasy. He was here though, and he couldn’t leave. As he examined the girl, he noticed a familiar twinkle in her eyes. It was the girl he knocked over. Her gaze haunted him for the weeks after. He was starting to know why. 

 

As the weeks past, Taro had received numerous love letters and gifts from a secret admirer. The gifts ranged from chocolates to something shaped like a finger. This girl gave him a bad feeling.

 

“I am Ayano Aishi. I realize we haven’t talked much but, I really like you. I was hoping...well...maybe we could go out sometime?”

 

“I...I...sure?”

 

“Yay! I knew you would! Thank you! I won’t let you down, Senpai~!”

Aishi jumped for joy and wrapped her arms around Taro. 

Looks like his life had become anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too great, I know. Honestly, the focus isn't really on the relationship as it should be, but I couldn't get anymore ideas and anything else I put in here would just be too extensive and forced. Hopefully, I'll do better next time. The next one-shot I write will either be Chojo Tekina/Daku Atsu or Kokona Haruka/Saki Miyu. I've got some ideas for both so we'll just have to see which one I write for first.


	3. Amai/Shin | Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outcast, Shin was stupid enough to develop a crush on one of the most popular girls in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I said I'd write Kokona/Saki or Chojo/Daku but I really wanted to write this because I've had an idea for a while. I hope you enjoy!

"Idiot!"

A young girl shouted at an unfortunate teen angrily.

"How dare you spill water on my big brother! I should get you expelled, you freak!"

"Hanako-chan, please calm down!"

This time the brother spoke. His voice was calm and cool. He didn't seem upset over the accident, mainly because that's all it was.

An accident.

Shin Higaku wasn't the most popular student at Akademi High, the luxurious school to which he was enrolled. There were quite a few things about him to hate. He was clumsy, nosy, and just generally strange. He was taunted for all of those things, especially the last one. However, there were plenty of things that made Shin likable. He was kind, considerate, and a good conversationalist. Even if those traits were great, they were heavily overshadowed by the bad things about him. People constantly gossiped about him. That’s what you get when you’re like him. Of course, a big part of the majority of students’ dislike for him was because he was a member of the Occult Club, widely known as the school’s creepiest group of people. They were definitely a strange collection of teenagers, but none of them were bad people. They were all quite friendly, in fact. Shin definitely handled the daily torment better than the other members of the club. Just like Hanako’s anger toward him now, he just shook off things like this.

“Hey, listen, Higaku-kun...right?”

Hanako’s brother spoke again

“Ye...yeah.”

Shin was surprised this boy knew his name, since he was one of the more popular students in school. He had all sorts of great things about the handsome, charming, kind “Yamada-senpai.” He supposed that he should be honored that Yamada remembered his name.

“Don’t worry about this too much. I can just go change and it’ll be fine. Hanako just makes a big deal out of everything, don’t ya?”

“Hey, that’s mean!”

Hanako’s face morphed into a sad-eyed pout. Yamada simply chuckled and then ran to the boys’ bathhouse and Hanako followed him whining about how he was being rude to her. At least they weren’t talking about Shin.

Unfortunately, Shin needed the water he had spilled on Yamada for a special demonic ritual he and his clubmates would be performing in the Occult Club. He tried to remember where the nearest sink was and remembered that there was a sink inside of the Cooking Club. However, the occultist hated going in there. The members were absolutely despicable, and had nothing better to do than put others down for their personal amusement. All except one…

“Hey Higaku-kun! Whatcha up to?”

Shin snapped out of his thoughts to see someone standing in front him. His eyes widened and a red hue quickly spread across his face as he took a step backward. Standing in front him was none other than Amai Odayaka, the sweetest girl in all of Akademi High and was the main reason avoided that club. She wasn’t impolite or profane to Shin and his friends. In fact, she had a great respect for the club, even if the reason why wasn’t entirely clear. Naturally, she quickly became the club’s president with her great talent and passion for cooking. Her level of skill had far surpassed many gourmet chefs and was only rivaled by few. With her talent and charisma, it didn’t come as a shock to anyone when she soared through the ranks of popularity, almost becoming more loved than Megami Saiko. 

Shin’s friends were quite confused when they noticed the third year avoiding Amai. It wasn’t because he hated her. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Shin had fallen victim to the girl’s charms and his infatuation rendered him nearly speechless in her presence. Their interactions never turned out well and Shin wondered why Amai was still nice to him. Too bad this time, it seemed like Shin would fail once again at getting words out of his mouth.

“I...I...um...well...I...you see…”

“Don’t be afraid to tell me, Higaku-kun! Here, I’ll tell you what I’m doing first. I came out here to borrow a knife. We’re all making some octopus hot dogs as per a suggestion from Haruka-san, but Mio-san broke her knife so I let her use mine but now  _ I _ don’t have a knife. Luckily, I remembered that you guys have a knife in the Occult Club room, so I was wondering if I could use that. Now, tell why you’ve got that bucket in your hands!”

The warmth of Amai’s smile and the eager expression on her face was just enough to bring Shin out of his shell enough for him to properly converse with her. 

“Well...I was actually on my way...t...to y...your club right now...actually.”

“Really? What for?”

“I...we’re doing a...ritual in the club today...and we need w...water for it. I was gonna...fill it up...in the sink in there.”

“Well, let’s go do it know then!”

“What?!”

“C’mon!”

“W...wait! Odayaka-san!”

Before Shin could react Amai pulled him into her club room. He was immediately met with the disgusted faces of the other members.

“Hey guys! I’m sure you know Higaku-kun, right?”

“Yeah, we do. Although I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we wish we didn’t. What’s a loser like him doing in here anyway...and with a bucket?”

This response came from redhead known as Yui Rio. Then next person to speak was a girl with long, cyan twintails named Saki Miyu.

“I bet he’s gonna kill us and pour our blood into that bucket and then use it for some creepy sacrificial thing.”

All of the girls sitting at the table laughed at Miyu’s comment. However, Amai was quick to defend Shin in a way that was quite unusual for her.

“Quiet down! You have no reason to be that rude to Higaku-kun! What did ever do to you?”

The girls were silent.

“Exactly! What right do you have to be so mean?!”

Everyone in the room was at a complete loss for words. Amai had never acted this way before. She had completely lost her composure. Her eyes burned with rage and she was seething with clear hatred toward her clubmates. She quickly realized this, though, and returned to her usual self.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Please, just don’t treat Higaku-kun like that again.”

The other members hastily agreed not make anymore rude remarks about Shin, mostly likely out of fear of Amai snapping again. 

“Thank you very much. Now, Shin, the bucket?”

She looked at him expectantly and he awkwardly gave her the bucket he had been holding. The bucket was far too large to fit in the sink so she pulled the faucet out and turned the water on, effectively filling the bucket with water. Once it was filled, she handed it back to Shin, however, he was knocked off balance a bit and almost dropped the bucket. Amai made sure she prevented this by grabbing the other side of the bucket for extra support. However, whilst doing this, she unintentionally placed her hands on top of Shin’s. A blush slowly crept onto each of their faces. 

“Uh...sorry…I think I’ve got it now.”

“No no, I wanna help! We don’t want any of this water to spill! Someone could slip and fall!”

“I...uh...guess you’re right.”

Shin wondered what she might be trying to do and questioned her motives but he didn’t really think too much of it. But maybe she…

No. That was a ridiculous thought. The two of them were from two completely different worlds. He tried to shake the thought from his mind as he and Amai carried the bucket into the Occult Club but it had lodged itself in his brain. Luckily, Oka Ruto, the leader of the Occult Club and Shin’s best friend had interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh...hey Shin...you’re back?”

Before Shin could muster up an answer, Amai spoke for him.

“Yup! I helped him out while he carried the bucket over here! I kind of need some help of my own if you wouldn’t mind, Ruto-san!”

“S...sure...what is it?”

“I need that knife! One of ours broke so we’re short one, and this is the only other place in school with a knife. Except for that pile of weapons by the school gates, but the club room is much closer.”

“...o...okay…”

Oka quickly looked over to see Shin’s face tinted by an intense pink. He was embarrassed by how loud Amai was being. The Occult Club was normally a quiet, serene, sacred safe haven and Amai did not fit into that mix. But she was decent enough to respect the rule after Oka quietly whispered it in her ear. 

The two discussed the details of the knife loan. Eventually the club leaders decided that the Cooking Club could borrow the Occult Club’s ritual knife until a replacement knife was received. By the time the bartering had come to an end, Shin and his fellow club members had set up everything they needed for the ritual. Amai left after sweetly saying goodbye to each occultist, and proceeded to return to her own club to assist them in the creation of octodogs, while the Occult Club performed their ritual.

Unfortunately, the ritual was unsuccessful. However, Oka did state that it wasn’t a complete failure...for Shin. Another blush made it’s way onto his face as he responded. 

“W...what do you mean?!”

“You know.”

Shin began to back out of the room as his friends teased him about his obvious crush on Amai. He backed up to the door, which he hastily opened, exclaiming that he had something to do. Shin looked at the clock in Class 1-2 and saw that it was almost 6 PM. He should be getting home right now anyway, so he walked to his locker and opened to reveal a lavender slip of paper. Shin wondered what it said, so he grabbed it and read.

_ Hey! Higaku-kun! Meet me by the mythical cherry blossom tree before 6 PM today, alright? I have something I’d like to talk to you about! _

Shin’s heart pounded in his chest. He could only have thought of one person that would right this. Filled with anticipation and excitement, Shin speedily swapped out his indoor shoes for outdoor shoes and shut his locker after he placed the former inside. He ran out the school doors towards the cherry blossom tree, and he saw her sitting there. With her eyes full of joy, she waved at Shin and beckoned him over to the tree. He sped to the tree overwhelmed with happiness, but it all went away when he felt a splash and noticed himself being covered in various colors.

“Ha! Loser! You thought that note was real?! As if Amai would ever date you!”

Shin turned to see the members of the Cooking Club standing to his left laughing, along with Musume Ronshaku and Ryusei Koki, a member of the Art Club. Shin turned to Amai, heartbroken, but realized that it wasn’t even her, it was Haruka, and Shin had been to blind to see it. Yuna Hina, another girl with olive-colored hair spoke this time.

“Hey, thanks for the paint Ko-kun!”

“It was no problem, and it was worth it in the end.”

The boy who had been duped stood, ashamed that he had thought Amai could’ve possibly been attracted to him. It was a dumb idea, and now his school uniform was ruined because of it. He decided it would be best to go the bathhouse and wash up, but as he retreated from the hill he saw someone standing at the base.

“Higaku-kun?”

Amai stood there, but not for long. She quickly rushed to where Shin stood and rested by his side, face full of worry. She pelted him with a flurry of question, all of which were answered when she saw her supposed friends standing at the cherry tree.

“Did...did you all do this to Shin?”

While most of them looked uncomfortable and prepared a well-crafted lie to give, Rio did the opposite.

“Yup! And it was so funny, you wouldn’t believe it! This fool actually believed that you had a crush on him! What an idiot, am i right?”

Rio took a hit on the arm from Mio, who reprimanded Rio for being so blatant, but Shin was focused on Amai. She looked sorrowful and betrayed.

“I...I don’t see why he’s an idiot.”

“As if you, Amai Odayaka, the president of the Cooking Club and one of the most well-liked girls in school, could ever have a crush on some creep like him! It’s laughable!”

“Yu...Yui-san. How could you say that? Just because we may be different doesn’t mean I can’t…because I...I...I...I do.”

Amai was met with looks of disbelief and complete and utter shock from everyone around her. Yui responded quickly, and it was evident in her voice that even she was surprised at the cook’s claim.

“L-listen, Odayaka-san, the kid’s a loser so--”

“He is not!”

Amai raised her voice once again, and once again she shocked those witnessing the situation play out. She looked down, in order to hide her face, now consumed by a dark pink.

“He’s sweet, and...and nice, and...there’s no reason you all should treat him this way.”

“You know what, Odayaka-san? I don’t think there’s any reason we should stand here any longer!”

Shouts of agreement came from her friends and they all stormed away from the duo.

“Well...that happened...I guess. And now my secret’s out. But you know Higaku-kun, Rio-san did say that you liked me. Why is that?”

Now the tables had turned, and Shin was being pressured into revealing his secrets.

“Well...um...you see...I...uh...I came over here...because...there was a letter in my locker telling me to go to the mythical cherry blossom tree...and I...uh...thought...I thought that...it was from you.”

“So you _ do _ have a crush on me!”

Amai’s outburst was enough to make Shin jump back and shudder with embarrassment.

“Well...I…”

“You can’t hide your feelings forever, Higaku-kun! Now out with it!”

“F...fine. I...I...do.”

“Well...Higaku-kun. We’re still at the cherry blossom tree, so...would you like to go on a date with me?”

The question was asked in an awfully simple manner, but it was one of the most difficult Shin could think of. He stood in front of her silent for a bit, until she took his hands into hers and asked again with her incredibly delicate and sweet voice.

“Well?”

“Yes.”

Amai softly smiled at Shin. She brought her lips to his cheek, very quickly, as to not disturb him too much.

“Great. Now let’s discuss the details!”

She removed her apron from her waist and neatly laid it down of the grass, sitting down atop it.

“Have a seat, Shin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some really strange crackships for YanSim I swear.


	4. Oka/Shin | Missed Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of calls involving the relationship between two oddballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the Chojo/Daku fic and I got the idea for this and I had to write it or else I'd completely forget about so here you go.
> 
> Also, this is inspired by some fics by ikuzonos. Go read them, they're great!
> 
> Anyways, time for fluff

_ RING _

_ RING _

_ RING _

“Um...h...hello…? Wh...who is this?”

“I...I am Shin H...Higaku. I w...was calling...regarding...um...the Occult Club advertisment I saw?”

“...”

“I’d like to join.”

“W...wait…? Really? Or...did someone just put you up to this?”

“N...no...I really want to join.”

“This is wonderful news...perhaps the world isn’t such a dark and lonely place after all…”

“Heh…”

“A...anyway...we meet everyday at lunch and after school...and activities start at 5 PM and last ‘til the school closes. I...hope to see you there.”

“Thank you...bye.”

“Bye…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“H...hey…”

“Wh...who is this?”

“R...Ruto-san…”

“Oh...hi…”

“What did you think about your first day?”

“It...it was great...I had so much fun…”

“That’s great to hear...I’m guessing we’ll be seeing you there again?”

“Definitely.”

“Great.”

“Thanks for calling...I’ve gotta go though...see you at school, Ruto-san…”

“See you…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“Hey Shin-kun!”

“Oh...hi Oka-san. You seem...happy.”

“I am! Haven’t you noticed why?”

“Actually...I haven’t…”

“Everyone has been treating us better at school! Doesn’t it feel like we aren’t cast out as much as we used to be?”

“Hmm...I guess you’re right…”

“I don’t know why I’m so happy about it...it’s just great to finally have everyone off of our backs!”

“Yeah...you’re right!”

“Anyway...see you tomorrow, Shin-kun!”

“See ya, Oka-san!”

\---

“Higaku-kun! Higaku-kun!”

“Wha--Midori-chan? What is this about? It’s 3 in the morning.”

“It is? Hm...guess the time just passed right by me.”

“The point?”

“Is it true that you have a crush on Ruto-chan?”

“What?! Wh...where’d you here that?”

“It seems pretty obvious to everyone at school. You’re always with her, you talk non-stop, and it’s well-known that she trusts you a lot!”

“Well…”

“So you do!”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Midori-chan!”

“Well answer the question then.”

“Fine. It’s true.”

“I knew it!”

“Don’t tell anyone though!”

“Okay…”

“Thank you.”

“...as long as you help me forward e-mails to Yandere Dev for the rest of this month after school!”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Yay! Thanks Higaku-kun!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Ok, bye!”

“B--wait!”

“Oh, what is it Higaku-kun?”

“How did you get my phone number?”

“Oh...um…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“Hey Shin-kun!”

“Hey there Oka-san!”

“Hey...I’ve...I’ve got something important to tell you! I...I just have to know I can trust you...I can...right?”

“Of course! Don’t doubt it! Now...what do you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh...well you see...it’s this boy I like…”

“What?!”

“Yeah...Yamada-kun...have you heard about him?”

“Yeah...whatever…”

“Well...he’s really cute and sweet and he makes me nervous and you know how I get when I’m nervous...”

“Yup.”

“...so I’d like you to help me win his heart!”

“Wh...what?”

“You heard me.”

“I...I don’t know Oka-san…”

“C’mon...don’t you want me to find someone special?”

“Yeah...but...I…”

“You what? If you’ve got something to say then come out and say it.”

“I...I...I...I just can’t. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, I guess I could just get Jutsu-san or Churu-san to help me…”

“I really am sorry…”

“Don’t worry...it’s fine…”

“...if you say so…”

“Well...I do…”

“Okay...I’ve gotta go now...see you at school tomorrow Oka-san.”

“Bye…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“Hi, Oka-san...what are you calling about?”

“Sh...Shin…”

“O...Oka-san...what’s wrong? Are you...crying?”

“Listen...I have a secret...and...it’s bad...and…and…”

“If you can’t tell me don’t strain yourself…”

“No...it’s just...it got out…”

“Oh no...how...how did this happen?”

“I don’t know...they say it was Yan-chan but…”

“We can stop her! Let’s get her!”

“No...don’t bother...it...it can’t undo what’s been done…”

“Oka-san...don’t worry...we can clear this up…”

“No...I don’t think so...it’s gone too far…”

“Oka-san…”

“I just called to warn you, Shin...and...I’ll see you tomorrow…”

“Wait! Oka-san!”

_ CLICK _

“No…”

\---

“Oka-san! Are you okay! What’s going on?!”

“Shin...I...I…”

“Come on...talk to me...don’t be worried...I’m your friend and I would never judge you for anything...you know that right?”

“...”

“...right…?”

“...right...it’s just...I don’t know if I can take this anymore...Sh...Shin…”

“People are just cruel! We can get through this...we can do it together…”

“I...I don’t think so…”

“No! There has got to be a way!”

“...there is one way…”

“What? Wait...Oka-san...you can’t mean...no...don’t…”

“...thank you for everything Shin...thank you for being there for me...thank you for being my friend…”

“Wait no! Oka-san! Don’t do this! There are people that care about you! I... _ I _ care about you!”

“I’m...I’m so sorry, Shin…”

“Oka-san! Oka-san! I...I...I...I…”

_ CLICK _

“...I love you…”

\---

“ _...h...hello...this is Oka Ruto speaking...please leave a...a message after the beep and I will get back to you… _ ”

_ BEEP _

“...”

“...”

“Hi...Oka-san...I was just calling to check up on you...I’ve been going through some...problems...but I understand if you’re busy...I’ll call you back later...bye…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“ _...h...hello...this is Oka Ruto speaking...please leave a...a message after the beep and I will get back to you… _ ”

“Hey Oka-san...you haven’t shown up to school in a while...is everything alright? I’ve been taking care of the club while you’ve been gone...you’ve taught me well...but it’s just…it’s not the same without you...be back soon...okay? I’ll call you again later…”

_ CLICK _

\---

“ _...h...hello...this is Oka Ruto speaking...please leave a...a message after the beep and I will get back to you… _ ”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...why…”

“...why am I still pretending? Why am I still pretending you’re alive? It’s pathetic...I know you’re never going to pick up...I know you’re never going to call back...so why do I…”

“...”

“It doesn’t matter…”

“I’ll stop bothering you...I’m sure my frequent calls have been annoying…”

“I’m sorry about that...but…”

“...stay safe ‘cause...well…”

“...I love you, Oka-san…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops did I say fluff?
> 
> I meant angst.
> 
> Lots of angst.


	5. Chojo/Daku | For a Moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chojo finds himself in a predicament, all because of a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, but here's a fulfilled request for a Chojo/Daku fic!

Chojo has gotten himself into an interesting situation, and it was all because of one secret. What is that secret? Well... 

Chojo Tekina is gay. Not many people knew. There were only three to be exact. Chojo did his best to hide it from those that he didn’t trust. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. He had to hide it, or else his family name would be stomped into the dirt even more. He had already disappointed his entire family once before, by becoming a occultist. He couldn’t let them down. Not again.

Not ever.

He had only told two of his closest friends and fellow occult club members, Oka and Shin. It had taken him an enormous amount of courage to do it, and he was extremely grateful that the two had accepted him. He wanted to tell the other club members but he was worried that something could go wrong. They were all good people but, there were certain complications. Supana was very opposed to lying so if confronted with the topic of Chojo’s sexuality she would most likely reveal his secret. Kokuma was a part of a very bigoted family, and they could’ve rubbed off on her. Daku was...well...Daku was a different story.

He had never intended for someone else to find out, but unfortunately, Oka let something about a crush Chojo had to her former best friend, Yui Rio. Best friends wasn’t really the right term. Yui was more of a parasite to Oka than a friend. She had used Oka as a servant for an entire year, up until recently, when the Occult Club helped Oka come to her senses. However, this didn’t happen until after the girl had accidentally let something slip about his feelings for a certain male student. Yui quickly swooped in on the opportunity and used the information into blackmailing Chojo, forcing him to replace Oka as her servant as the price for her silence. Speaking of which…

“Nice job shining my shoes. I guess you’re not as useless as you seem.”

Chojo was kneeling down in front of Yui, being forced to clean her shoes. The redhead had called him at 4 AM claiming that they looked a little smudged. He’d spent almost an hour working on them. He smiled at her praise. She looked genuinely surprised that he had done such a good job and it always was nice to shock her. They were like ‘in your face’ moments.

“Unfortunately, I just realized that I don’t want to wear these today. Go bring me my red outdoor shoes.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise. Yui always did things like this to him. Make him work hard for nothing. It was a form of torment that got to Chojo, even after all his time being blackmailed. He still grabbed her shoes and placed them on the ground. He knew that she’d want him to replace her shoes on her feet with the red shoes, so he did so.

“Mediocre. Anyways, we’ve still got an hour left before I cut you loose for school. What to do, what to do?”

Yui never bothered him during school hours to make sure no one got suspicious. It was always a nice relief but outside of that time, she made his life a living hell. Chojo could her the girl say something so he looked at her only to be met with a mischievous grin.

“I know! I’ve been blackmailing you for a while now, and...I really don’t have much exposition.”

“On...what?” Chojo was anxious. He knew what she was eluding to and really hoped she wasn’t going to ask him about…

“Your crush on Atsu-kun! What else? Tell me everything about it. When did you two meet? Why do you like him? I’ve got to know all of the juicy details!”

“Why?” He was a bit worried. Yui was commonly known for her gossiping, and was a part of a large circle of gossipers. He didn’t want to give her this information, just so she could spill his secrets to her friends. 

“Do it. Unless you want everyone to know about--”

“O...okay, okay. I...get your point.”

“Now, go on!”

Chojo felt really uncomfortable revealing everything about his feelings for Daku but, if it’s what has to be done then he has to. The teen told Yui everything he could remember from the duo’s first summoning attempt to the awkward moment they were stuffed into the same closet for ‘7 minutes of Heaven.’

“Awww, doesn’t that sound sweet,” Yui stated with obvious mocking tone in her voice.”

“Y...yeah, whatever. C...can I just leave now?”

“Fine. I have no more use for you at this point. Go have fun whacking off to your muscle boys.”

That parting comment made Chojo wince a bit, but he took the opportunity and left. He was glad to be away from her. Maybe today would be a good day. 

Just as he left, he received a text on his phone. Once he was standing on the sidewalk, he pulled it out and read the message.

**< Ruto-san> ** Tekina-kun.

**< Ruto-san> ** You there?

**< Ruto-san> ** We’re having an early club meeting today.

**< Ruto-san>** Oh wait. I guess you wouldn’t be able to come, because of Yui.

**< Ruto-san>** Sorry.

Chojo quickly typed back a reply to explain that everything is alright.

**< Chojo> ** Don’t be. She just let me go.

**< Chojo>** I can make it.

**< Ruto-san>** Great! Perhaps the world isn’t such a dark and lonely place after all.

After reading the final message she’d sent, he ran off to the school. As soon as he got there, his heart skipped a beat. Standing by the school gate, Daku looked out of breath. As soon as Chojo snapped out of his love trance, he became confused. What could Daku be doing that could make him so exhausted. Did he properly summon a demon that turned on him and chased him out of the school? That seemed like the most probable reason. However, his reasoning was shattered when he saw  _ her _ .

Ayano Aishi, the mystery of Akademi High. She was a second year in Chojo’s class that had always been an outcast up until she recently became friends with the vast majority of the school, including Chojo and his friends. So it was incredibly horrifying to see her covered in blood, carrying the severed head of Oka. Chojo let out a cry of terror at the sight and looked over at Daku. He didn’t appear to be injured, but he too was scared. A slight whisper came from his lips.

“...run…”

Chojo did exactly that and ran away from Ayano as fast as he could, with Daku sprinting by his side. It did no good however. Ayano was fast, too fast, for them to outrun her. She caught up to them quickly, and grabbed Daku. She made an attempt to stab him, but he struggled, keeping her occupied. Chojo cried out, but it did nothing, so he charged at her instead. His rage caught her off guard and he was able to knock her off of her feet. Daku was able to get away as well. Chojo looked down at Ayano. She didn’t appear to be moving. Perhaps he had knocked her unconscious. 

As he attempted to regain his breath, Chojo looked up at Daku. The fellow occultist was shaking violently with fear coursing through every vein in his body. His eyes were wide. Chojo could only have assumed that Daku had witnessed everyone else’s deaths. Memories of Oka’s bloody head flashed through the boy’s own mind. That alone was incredibly brutal. He couldn’t imagine what Daku had seen. After, a few minutes of silence, Chojo spoke.

“W...we n...ne...eed t...to call the p...police.”

“I...I ag...agree.”

Both of their voices were shaky and scared. As Chojo moved to pull out his cell phone, he noticed a bit of movement from behind Daku, and before either of them could react, a hand latched onto Daku’s ankle. The teen screamed and tried to run away, only to trip and fall. Ayano rose over him, gripping her knife tightly. Another wave of anger surged over Chojo, and he ran at Ayano preparing to get her away from Daku. However, she was more prepared this time and lodged the blade of the knife into Chojo’s palm. The killer focused on Chojo, giving Daku the opportunity to flee. However, Daku, of course opted to help out his friend and ward off Ayano. As he ran at her, Chojo protested.

“P...please run! I...I don’t you to be hurt!”

While shouting, Chojo left himself open long enough for Ayano to stab him once more. This time, she attacked his right leg. The boys looked at each other with pleading eyes, waiting for the other to give in. In the end, Daku fled the school to get help. Luckily, he was sure that Budo Masuta, the school’s martial arts master, was on his way and wouldn’t be too far. 

While Daku did this, Chojo continued to struggle against Ayano. He tried to keep her occupied as long as possible, confident that Daku would return soon. His efforts were great, but he couldn’t beat Ayano. She constantly got close enough to slash and stab at Chojo, with little resistance coming from the latter. He wore out quickly, allowing Ayano to knock him over. She raised her knife, but Chojo lost consciousness before she lowered it.

* * *

 

It was unfortunate, to say the least, that Chojo would die with many regrets. He would never graduate. He would never live up to his family’s name. He would never summon a demon. He would never get to tell Daku about how he felt. Yui probably would tell everyone about it though, since she could no longer blackmail him. His family’s name would probably be far more than smudged. It was unfortunate.

Chojo awoke. He was in a terrible amount of pain. He felt himself laying on something, which moved up into something else. He was probably on a gourney, going up into an ambulance. For a moment, he could see a figure that looked like Daku, reaching out to him. Calling out to him. His vision was so blurry, he couldn’t really tell, but he could hear his voice, yelling his name and other words. It was only for a moment though. Not long after, the ambulance doors closed and Chojo’s vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this tearjerker. Especially Mystic_Diamond, since you're the one that requested this. It sure took me awhile and I'm sorry for that! Next up will be Kokona with either Ayano or Kokuma.


	6. Kokona/Kokuma | Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokona hears a disturbing rumor about a member of the occult club, and she and her friends begin to investigate in order to discover the truth.

“I heard that she was pushed down the stairs…”

“I heard that she angered the delinquents and they beat her up…”

“I heard that she carved her own eye out for a ritual…”

Kokona stood in the plaza of Akademi High School with her friends. She and her friends were the gossiping type and today’s topic was Kokuma Jutsu. The girl was a strange first-year who was a member of the school’s occult club. A lot of the members were shrouded by mystery, but Kokuma had to be the most mysterious one of them all. She was the first member to cover one eye, a trend that several members had been following ever since she began it. Kokuma was also definitely the most anti-social, as she barely interacted with her own club members and often avoided everyone else.

While the other club members covered right eye due to superstitions and reasons that were known to be fake, Kokuma eye seemed to be truly injured. The girl told her other club members that she was mauled by a wild animal, however, others who heard about her explanation didn’t believe. The girl also seemed to wear other strange clothing for certain periods of time. Sometimes she wore gloves or longer stockings, and after several weeks she took them off. When confronted about this, she just stated that she was trying something different.

Kokona strongly believed that there was a darker truth to the girl’s choices. While standing with her friend’s in the plaza, she heard a rumor that greatly disturbed her.

“I heard that she’s being abused by a family member and was blinded in a domestic dispute.”

Kokona and her friends were all quite shocked by this rumor, all except Yui, who was the one telling it. The others wished to know more about this possibility.

“What else do you know about this? Where did you hear about it,” asked Koharu Hinata, a caring girl with a look of genuine worry on her face.

Yui was not worried, and seemed to want to capitalize off of Koharu’s curiosity.

“Well, I could tell you more if--”

“No way! We’re not doing anything else for you! Stealing Rai-chan’s gi was the last straw!” Koharu fought back against Yui’s offer viciously.

“Oh yeah, you’re friends...or whatever... with that lame asshole. Ugh, whatever, I don’t actually know anything else.”

“Figures. Well, I’m gonna head off to meet up with Shi-san! See you all later!” Koharu departed from the group, as did Yui, claiming she had business to take care of.

“Thank God she’s gone. I’m absolutely sick of her attitude.”

“C’mon Hina-san, Rio-san isn’t all that bad.”

“It’s nice that you’re trying to look on the bright side, Miyu-san, but there is no bright side with that girl.”

“I would have to side with Hina-san on this one; Rio-san is horrible to be around.”

“Not you too, Mio-san! Hmph! Fine, I guess I see your point.”

“Of course, you do.”

“Ugh...anyway, what should we do now?”

“The only thing we can do: investigate!”

Mei had always had a passion for mystery and wished to come across one of her own so she could investigate and solve it, so this was a big opportunity for her.

“We have to figure out the truth behind the mystery of Jutsu-san’s bandaged eye! We’re gonna be the ones to put all of these rumors to rest and discover why she really has it covered!”

“That sounds like fun!”

“You’re way to supportive, Miyu-san.”

“I’m being optimistic, Hina-san! You can sign me up, Mio-san!”

“I guess I’ve got nothing better to do…”

“Great! How about you, Haruka-san?”

Kokona suddenly snapped back into reality. She’d been lost in thought ever since she heard about what might be happening to Kokuma, so it took her a few seconds to register the question before she responded.

“Um...sure?”

“Great! Now, let’s track down someone who can give us great insight on Kokuma Jutsu!”

“Uhhh...Kokuma Jutsu?”

“Nope! Oka Ruto!”

Oka was known to have the strongest bond with Kokuma. She always interacted with her, which isn’t much of a surprise since they’re in the same club. The group of self-proclaimed detectives searched all over the school until they eventually found her standing behind a wall on the roof. Mei thought it would be a good idea to sneak up behind her so she could catch her by surprise.

“Gotcha!”

Oka screamed, panicking and losing her balance.

“Hey, Ruto-san! What’re you doing?”

“N...nothing! P...please stay away!”

“Hey! We’re not here to insult you; we just have a few questions.”

“...o...okay...what do you want?”

“Has Jutsu-san ever told you about why her eye is bandaged?”

“Y...yeah...she was mauled--”

“No, not that! We wanna know the truth!”

Oka shrunk, before retaliating with extreme hostility toward the girls. Kokona wouldn’t it past her; her group had made Oka’s life hell but…

“Why...why should I tell you anything about that?! Why do you need to know?!”

...something was wrong…

“Why should I even be talking to you? Who do you think you a--h...huh?”

Kokona, who had been silent during the ‘investigation,’ standing behind her friends, had suddenly pushed her way through them, staring Oka straight in the face, looking distraught.

“Please...if Jutsu-san is in danger, then people should know. Listen, I realize that we have lots of bad blood between us, but can we please put that aside for her sake?”

Oka’s expression softened for a moment, only to turn skeptical.

“Why do you care so much? Why does this matter?”

“...”

Kokona couldn’t think of a reply. She had heard about horrible rumors about students weekly, but none of them struck her like this had. Kokona herself was a victim, albeit a very different kind; maybe that was her connection? She didn’t understand it. What made her so concerned for someone she’s barely spoken to?

“I...I don’t know. Just please...listen to me.”

“I’m not telling you. It’s not my place. This is for Jutsu-san to say.”

“‘Kay. We understand. Let’s go guys,” Yuna said hurriedly, obviously bored out of her mind.

She dragged Mei and Saki along by their arms and turned to Kokona, who was staring at a bench adjacent to the one that Kuu Dere sat on, lost in thought.

“You comin’ Haruka-san?”

“Oh...yeah! Just go ahead for now. I’ll catch up, ok Hina-san?”

“Sure, whatever.”

The three girls walked downstairs, heading for the occult clubroom, where Oka said Kokuma would most likely be. Kokona resumed staring at the bench.

* * *

 

Kokona looked through her schoolbag, hoping to find her lunch. She knew she wouldn’t though. Between her mother’s death and her father’s debt, she didn’t have the money to get lunch, let alone the time to make and pack it. It didn’t matter, though. She had more important things to worry about.

Kokona took a seat on a bench on the rooftop near Kuu Dere’s normal lunch spot. Maybe she could strike up a conversation with the girl? She highly doubted it, but...what did she have to lose? However, before she could open her mouth, she heard someone else speak.

“Y...you aren’t eating anything?”

Kokona looked around, curious to find the source of the voice, and saw a girl standing beside the bench. She quickly recognized the girl to be Kokuma Jutsu.

“Oh! Hi there! Um...yeah, I...uh...forgot to pack a lunch,” Kokona hastily finished her reply and flashed an unconvincing smile.

“You know...you don’t have to lie…”

“What?! I’m _not_ lying!”

“I...I’m sorry...it wasn’t my business...just...here…”

Kokuma turned away as she thrust her hand forward, clutching a large, brown lunch sack.

“Take it…”

Kokona eyed the bag with suspicion before gently taking it. She opened it and peered inside.

“Woah! Is this for me?!”

Inside the bag, was a large assortment of various foods, all of which Kokona greatly enjoyed.

“I...I noticed that you weren’t eating...so I packed an extra just in case…”

“Wow, thank you so much, Jutsu-san!”

“It...was nothing…”

Kokona began to dig into the food, while Kokuma stood shyly before her. The two were silent for several minutes before Kokuma finally spoke up.

“I...uh...should probably get going now...I’ll see you around…”

“Yeah! Thanks again,” Kokuma smiled once more, this time entirely genuine. Kokuma’s face turned a bit pink as she speedily walked away.

* * *

 

“Tell us the truth!”

“Be more gentle, Mio-san.”

“Alright, Miyu-san. Do you mind explaining why you cover your eye to us, Jutsu-san?”

“I got attacked! What else do you need to know?!” Kokuma’s tone was cold and bitter. Not a surprise at all, seeing as how badly she was bullied by Kokona’s friends. Kokona never said a mean word regarding Kokuma or her friends, but the power of association pinned her as a culprit as well.

“Please...Kokuma-san...the truth…”

Kokona hoped that Kokuma would see that she really did care about her, and open up about what had happened. The latter became calmer and seemed to feel reassured.

“Churu-san, Higaku-kun, Atsu-kun, Tekina-kun, Miyu-san, Hina-san, Mio-san, please exit the room.”

Kokona’s friends, along with the other occult club members left the room leaving just Kokona and Kokuma.

“So...what’s the real reason?”

Kokuma tried to speak, but failed, breaking down in tears, eventually sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Kokona, burying her head in the girl’s neck. Kokona was shocked at first, but let her hands settle on Kokuma’s back, trying to comfort her.

“I’m...sure...y...you’ve...heard...the ru...rumor…”

“I want you to tell me.”

“O...kay…”

Kokuma moved away from Kokona, straightening her posture and wiping away her tears.

“My f...a relative of mine...he...o...or she...attacked me and...one thing led to another before…”

“You were blinded.”

Kokuma teared up again, providing enough of an answer for Kokona.

“I’m so sorry. I wish that I had known.”

“There’s nothing you could’ve done…”

“...”

“I wish I had known…”

* * *

 

Kokona and Kokuma ate lunch together the next day. This time, Kokona had provided a batch of Kokuma’s favorite foods. The girls ate together the day after that as well, and the following day, and it continued, one bringing the other food. The two became great friends.

Kokona decided not to press Kokuma for more information on her family, on the condition that Kokuma was to go to the police the next time that she was hurt by her relative or any relative. She trusted Kokuma enough to believe that she would keep her end of the bargain.

With each day, the girls became closer and closer. Their friends teased them, saying that they were practically dating. The two tried to deny it but there was no denying the blushes that covered their faces.

Finally, after school had ended, Kokona slipped a note into Kokuma’s locker.


End file.
